


eyes closed

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: Бэк окинул помещение беглым взглядом, но того, на кого он больше всего боялся наткнуться, еще не было.– Можешь не искать его, – негромко заметил Чондэ, протягивая ему бутылку пива. – Он тоже больше с нами не тусуется.





	eyes closed

_Now if I keep my eyes closed  
He feels just like you_

 

С тех пор, как Чанёль ушел, Бэкхён разлюбил просыпаться по утрам. Он до последнего оттягивал момент, когда придется открыть глаза и взглянуть в чужое лицо. С тех пор, как Чанёль ушел, любое лицо, которое он видел перед собой, казалось ему чужим. 

Вот и сегодня Бэкхён не спешил расцеплять век, усиленно игнорируя будильник и строя из себя спящего. Он слышал, как обладатель второй половины некогда _их_ кровати отключил противно-пищащий мобильник и поднялся. У Бэкхёна было еще минут семь перед тем, как парень умоется и снова ляжет перед ним, чтобы слегка потрясти за плечо и пожелать доброго утра. 

Чанёль никогда не тряс его за плечо. Он заваливался на него всем своим весом и кусал за уши или шею. И будильник он тоже никогда не отключал – тот так и орал все утро, пока не кончится батарея. Но Бэкхёна он никогда не раздражал, потому что вместо рингтона у Чанёля стояло что-то зажигательное и громкое, а не стандартная мелодия, надоедающая со второй же ноты. 

Бэкхён почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать под весом чужого тела, а на талию опустилась чужая рука. Если не открывать глаз, можно было представить, что это Чанёль обнимает его – тяжесть чужой руки была до боли знакомой, но Бэкхён знал, что, открыв глаза, не увидит перед собой любимого лица. Теперь перед ним лежал другой парень. 

Огромным усилием воли он все же заставил себя приподнять веки. 

– Доброе утро! – пожелал Сехун, чмокая его в щеку. 

Бэкхён и хотел бы возразить, что утро уже давно не бывает для него добрым, но ссориться не хотелось. У них и так последнее время не ладилось, и Бэкхёна не покидало стойкое ощущение, что Сехун вскоре уйдет. У Бэкхёна не было в этом сомнений – они всегда уходили. Когда понимали, кем на самом деле заняты все его мысли и кому в действительности принадлежит его сердце. Никому не хотелось быть обычной заменой. И Сехун уйдет тоже. Он был стойким парнем, но не настолько, чтобы вот уже целый месяц мириться с чужим равнодушием. Бэкхён горько усмехнулся себе под нос, пока Сехун был занят поиском свежих штанов. 

Сехун был третьим парнем за те два года, что Бэкхён и Чанёль были не вместе. Первый год он и вовсе никого к себе не подпускал, зализывая раны, которые сам же себе и нанес. Потом был едва знакомый парень, в объятьях которого Бэкхён хотел забыться, но сделал себе лишь больнее, Чондэ, которого Бэкхён изначально считал лишь близким другом, на деле влюбленным в него вот уже несколько лет, и наконец Сехун. 

Дольше всех протянул Чондэ. Пожалуй, он действительно его любил. Бэкхёну было жаль мучить этого искреннего парня, что из кожи вон лез, чтобы заставить его забыть Чанёля, но сердцу не прикажешь. Он ушел после того, как Бэкхён назвал его чужим именем во сне. Чондэ не смог делить его сердце с кем-то другим, несмотря на крепкую привязанность, но Бэкхён понимал его и никогда не осуждал. Он знал, что сам виноват в том, что не может начать новые отношения, ведь все еще цепляется за старые. 

– Ты опять не со мной, – грустно усмехнулся Сехун, вставая перед ним. 

– Прости, задумался, – Бэкхён улыбнулся ему, но улыбка оказалась вымученной и фальшивой. – Ты что-то говорил?

– Говорил, – повел плечом Сехун, – ребята сегодня устраивают вечеринку у Чонина, мы приглашены. 

– Ты же знаешь, что.. – начал было Бэкхён, но был перебит тихим голосом. 

– Знаю, – Сехун кивнул, и глаза его вдруг наполнились знакомой Бэку печалью. – Подари мне этот вечер, – попросил он, и Бэкхён понял, что потом он уйдет. 

– Хорошо, – Бэк взял его ладонь и крепко сжал – благодарность за то, что столько времени был с ним, не прося взамен того, чего он никак не смог бы дать.

– Спасибо, – лицо парня прояснилось, и он оставил на его макушке невесомый поцелуй перед тем, как уйти на занятия. 

У Бэкхёна намечались всего две лекции ближе к обеду, но он решил благоразумно их пропустить, чтобы без спешки собраться и, не дожидаясь Сехуна, добраться до квартиры Чонина, где ребята из их компании чаще всего устраивали вечеринки, пафосным названием которых маскировали обычные попойки. 

Бэкхён уже давно не появлялся на подобных мероприятиях – велик был риск столкнуться на одной из таких вечеринок с Чанёлем. Бередить старые, незаживающие раны не хотелось, а потому он отсиживался дома. Чондэ всегда его понимал и никогда туда не тянул, предпочитая шумной компании тихий вечер перед телевизором. А вот Сехун никогда домоседом не был и зачастую после отказа ходил на них один. Но сегодня был особенный вечер. Бэкхён догадывался, что он хотел хоть на один вечер почувствовать себя настоящей парой прежде, чем окончательно с ним порвать. 

Бэкхён еще на подходе к квартире заслышал громкую музыку и смех, что пробивались даже сквозь плотное дерево. Два раза коротко нажав на звонок, парень принялся ждать. Когда дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался хозяин квартиры, тут же удивленно распахнувший глаза при виде неожиданного гостя, Бэкхён неловко поджал губы и переступил порог. Долго отбивался от крепких объятий и отвечал на стандартные вопросы из разряда "Сколько лет, сколько зим, как поживаешь и что нового". Бэкхён и хотел бы рассказать, что целых два года жил как в кошмаре, по частям собирая разбитое сердце и стирая воспоминая, но казаться тряпкой в глазах старого друга не хотелось, а потому он предпочитал молчать, отмазываясь ничего не значащими фразами. 

Когда он вошел в комнату, что заменяла и кухню, и танцпол, глаза всех присутствующих задержались на нем, а все разговоры на мгновение стихли, и лишь музыка громкими битами била по ушам. Бэкхёну было неловко возвращаться в старую компанию спустя столько времени, но его приняли как родного, несмотря на многочисленные загоны. Чондэ тоже был здесь, и Бэкхён тут же подсел к нему, чувствуя себя в относительной безопасности. Бэк окинул помещение беглым взглядом, но того, на кого он больше всего боялся наткнуться, еще не было. 

– Можешь не искать его, – негромко заметил Чондэ, протягивая ему бутылку пива. – Он тоже больше с нами не тусуется. 

Бэкхён почувствовал, как краска прилила к щекам – ему вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно, что даже спустя столько времени он все еще зациклен на одном только Чанёле. 

– Чондэ, – негромко позвал он спустя время, – ты прости меня. 

– Я все понимаю, Бэк, – парень тепло ему улыбнулся – почти как прежде, и легко растрепал его волосы. – Невозможно получить главный приз, если ты заблаговременно проиграл. 

Бэкхён и без уточнения понял, что призом было его сердце, обладателем которого до сих пор оставался высокий парень с глубоким, низким голосом. Стало вдруг так паршиво, что захотелось встать и уйти. Но в этот же момент в дверь снова позвонили, и минутой спустя в гостиной появились еще двое. Первым вошел Сехун и, сразу заприметив Бэка, двинулся к нему, чтобы упасть рядом и приветственно чмокнуть в щеку. А от вида второго гостя у Бэкхёна перехватило дыхание и защипало в глазах. Чанёль легким кивком поприветствовал собравшихся и умостился в ближайшем кресле, принимая любезно предложенное пиво. 

На Бэкхёна он даже не взглянул, а тот не мог отвести от него глаз – за два года Чанёль стал еще красивее, но невероятно далеким и чужим. Сехун, словно почувствовав его смятение, уложил руку ему на плечо и некрепко сжал. Бэкхён опустил глаза на собственную бутылку и принялся бездумно ковырять этикетку. До него доносился чужой – родной – голос и давно позабытый смех. Как же он скучал по этому смеху! Бэк отдал бы сейчас что угодно, лишь бы он как и прежде принадлежал ему одному. Каким же идиотом он был два этих бесконечно долгих года. 

Когда отчаяние достигло своего предела, заполнив его едва ли не с головой, Бэкхён незаметно поднялся и вышел на балкон, жадными глотками хватая морозный воздух с улицы. Сехун проводил его внимательным взглядом, но не спешил следовать за ним, перехватив вместо этого тяжелый взгляд Чанёля. Тот словно раздумывал, броситься ли следом или остаться сидеть на месте. Сехун горько усмехнулся себе под нос и кивнул головой в сторону не до конца прикрытой балконной двери. Чанёль нахмурился, не уверенный, что значил его незамысловатый жест, но Сехун повторил его снова. Тогда Чанёль все же поднялся и тенью двинулся к балкону. 

Сехун почувствовал, как кто-то похлопал его по плечу, и обернулся, чтобы столкнуться с понимающим взглядом Чондэ. Тот приподнял бутылку, и Сехун ударил по ней своей, наблюдая, как закрывается дверь на балкон. 

Бэкхён услышал, как заскрипела дверь, и промокнул рукавом заслезившиеся уголки глаз. 

– Я сейчас, – сказал он, уверенный в том, что это Сехун последовал за ним, чтобы справиться о его самочувствии.

– Как у тебя дела? – спросил Сехун голосом Чанёля. Бэкхён крупно вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Перед ним и правда стоял Чанёль – такой знакомый и в то же время невыносимо чужой. Как хотелось броситься в его объятья, забив на старые обиды, и почувствовать на себе его теплые, крепкие руки, но Бэкхён не осмелился. Он прокрутил в голове чужой вопрос и понял, что Чанёль спрашивает не о его самочувствии в частности, а о жизни в целом. 

"Как думаешь, как у меня дела, если каждое утро я просыпаюсь не с тобой?" – хотелось спросить Бэкхёну, но не хватило смелости. 

Он снова вгляделся в родное лицо, откладывая в памяти каждую черточку любимого лица. 

– Я хочу просыпаться с тобой, – брякнул Бэк и тут же недоуменно округлил глаза, поражаясь, что сказал это вслух. 

Чанёль точно так же опешил на секунду, но затем понимающе усмехнулся и шагнул ему навстречу. Бэкхён не смог сдержаться – его словно неведомой силой кинуло в чужие объятья. Он прижался к Чанёлю близко-близко, вжимаясь лицом в его плечо и до боли в пальцах впиваясь в рубашку на его спине. 

– Я был таким идиотом, – шепотом признался он. – Прости меня. 

– Из нас получилась идеальная пара, – усмехнулся Чанёль, намекая, что он и сам был тем еще придурком. 

Бэкхён издал тихий смешок, потонувший в ткани чужой рубашки и, чуть привстав, ткнулся губами в чужую шею. Он почувствовал, как родные руки крепко обвились вокруг его талии, и прижался крепче. 

Теперь ему не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы почувствовать Чанёля рядом.


End file.
